


Love Notes

by more_than_words



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_words/pseuds/more_than_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "cheesy love letters to Wally from the last person you'd expect ;) ((or first, maybe))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

“Good morning, beautiful!” Wally West said loudly, sliding into the kitchen in socked feet. Megan and Superboy glanced back from their place in front of the TV, Kaldur looked up from his toast, and Dick paused with his spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth.

“Good morning!” Dick replied enthusiastically, throwing his friend an exaggerated wink. Wally didn’t respond. He only had eyes for the one person who wouldn’t look at him- the mess of blonde hair who was fumbling groggily with the coffee pot.

“I’m talking to you, sunshine,” Wally tried again, sliding right up next Artemis and nudging her with his shoulder. Megan and Superboy resumed their conversation and Kaldur rolled his eyes and went to go watch some TV, while Dick settled in to watch what was about to go down.

“Mmph,” Artemis grumbled upon his impact. “What the heck, Wally?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized dramatically, taking a step back and placing his hands on his chest. “Is it my ‘intoxicating charm?’ Or maybe my ‘dashing figure?’” Artemis groaned.

“What are you talking about Wally?”

“Oh you know,” he said nonchalantly. He then drew closer, whispering in her ear conspiratorially. “Your little note professing your love for me?”

“WHAT?!” she bellowed. Dick almost spewed milk across the kitchen.

“Oh don’t play coy with me,” Wally replied, undeterred. “We all know that you’re my ‘Secret Admirer.’ That you have 'loved me since the day you set eyes on me.'” He clutched his heart and pointed a finger at her. “Honestly, that part made me tear up a bit,” he seemed to recall. He paused, thinking. “Oh, who am I kidding! You probably love a guy who’s man enough to cry in front of his lady-”

“What are you talking about?!” Artemis interrupted. “I can’t believe you think that I have a crush on you! Plus,” she continued, casually taking a sip from her coffee mug, “love notes aren’t really my thing. Totally not sexy.”

“Aw, look at you,” Wally cooed, pinching Artemis’ cheek lightly, “getting all embarassed and making up excuses. How adorable.” Artemis smacked Wally’s hand away mercilessly, her cheeks turning pink not just wear Wally had pinched them.

“I cannot deal with you right now,” she muttered, turning on her heel and taking her coffee elsewhere. Wally just smirked as he watched her go.

“She’s playin hard to get,” he said, turning to Dick. He flicked up his eyebrows. “Cuz she knows that I love the chase.“ 

Wally "Romeo” West grabbed a banana and walked off the same way Artemis had, leaving Dick to eat his froot loops with a knowing, ornery grin plastered on his face.


End file.
